Esperando você
by LadyRivers
Summary: Nos anos 80, Vegeta sofre a ausência de seu grande amor enquanto segue sua vida de rock star em sou mais longo "World tour". Fic Universo alternativo postada originalmente no projeto "Melody's Briefs".


**ESPERANDO VOCÊ**

"**Se vejo você como uma impossibilidade,**

**Como podemos dizer que é para sempre?**

**Aonde quer que você vá,**

**O que quer que você faça,**

**Estarei bem aqui esperando por você.**

**Seja lá o que for necessário,**

**Ou como meu coração fique partido,**

**Estarei bem aqui esperando por você"**

_Rigth here waiting, Richard Marx_

_Bip. Bip. Bip._

Aqueles alarmes pareciam vir de muito longe, e ao mesmo tempo estavam assustadoramente muito perto. Perto demais.

_Bip. Bip. Bip._

As pálpebras tentaram um tímido movimento. Abriram-se pouco mais que um milímetro e fecharam-se tão rápido quanto abriram, cegas pela claridade da luz branca que estava por toda parte. Uma sensação de sufocamento tomava-lhe os pulmões, era como se estivessem sendo comprimidos. O peito apertado.

_Bip. Bip. Bip._

Assim como veio, a força parecia ser-lhe sugada novamente.

_Bip. Bip. Bip._

O sufocamento. O aperto no peito aumentando... e o mergulho novamente na escuridão.

Vegeta acordou sobressaltado. Gotas de suor banhavam-lhe a face. O mesmo sonho, outra vez. E novamente, cada vez mais real, cada vez mais físico. Quase palpável.

Estava novamente no quarto escuro do hotel, qual hotel, de qual cidade? Isso ele não lembrava aquela hora da noite. Apenas a claridade de um letreiro em neon do prédio em frente entrava pela janela, tingindo com raios roxos o atordoamento e a aflição que tomavam-lhe o peito.

Pegou o vidro amarelo na mesa de cabeceira, abriu de qualquer jeito e tomou-lhe três cápsulas de uma vez. Tomou também de uma vez o copo d'agua que tinha ali perto. Caiu de volta na cama. Aquilo o faria dormir. Dessa vez sem sonhar.

_- Vegeta, já chegamos! _

Vegeta ouviu uma voz conhecida lhe despertar quando os fones de ouvido foram-lhe arrancados de forma brusca, acordando-o. A luz branca ainda nem tinha saído de seus olhos, tinha tido o mesmo sonho outra vez.

- Kakkarotto, não enche! - Vegeta disse de forma bruta ao amigo que estava sentado na poltrona ao seu lado no avião.

- É que já chegamos, cara. - Kakkarotto falou brandamente. - Vamos pousar a qualquer momento. Você tem que colocar o cinto de segurança.

- O cinto que se foda! - Vegeta disse sem se importar abrindo a portinhola branca da janela e observando que já sobrevoavam a cidade de Chicago. Já era dia. Uma morna manhã de 1° de julho.

- Vai estar quente lá fora... - Kakkarotto disse ao colocar o corpo atravessando Vegeta e também apreciar a vista. - Que pena que tocaremos em um lugar fechado.

- Sai de cima de mim, imbecil! - Vegeta ralhou empurrando Kakkarotto de volta para seu lugar.

- Deveríamos ter iniciado o _World Tour_ por outra cidade. - Kakkarotto disse sem se importar, voltando ao seu lugar enquanto afivelava seu cinto de segurança. - Preferia vir a Chicago em Dezembro. Essa cidade é deslumbrante no Natal.

- Não. - Vegeta cortou sem ao menos se importar com o cinto. - Deveríamo ter começado por aqui. Por que foi aqui que tudo começou.

Dizendo isso, Vegeta olhou novamente pela janela. Seus pensamentos voaram para uma Chicago de 10 anos atrás. Era 1977, ele tinha apenas 18 anos e era Natal quando topou com Bulma pela primeira vez.

_Flashback on:_

- Ei, rapaz, você não pode passar por aqui sem uma passagem!

A voz estridente foi o que lhe chamou atenção para olhar o guichê na passagem para a plataforma do metrô, e ao olhar, Vegeta a viu pela primeira vez. Ele registrou olhos azuis zangados e emoldurados por um belo rosto, fios de um cabelo também azul saíam pra fora do gorro de lã e Vegeta viu uma bela garota escondida sob algumas camadas de tecido. Nevava naquela manhã em Chicago.

- Está ouvindo Kakkarotto? - disse zombeteiro aproximando-se do guichê e encarando a bilheteira. - Precisamos de ficha...

A jovem de cabelos azuis emperdigou-se com o olhar que encarou-lhe, o olhar do rapaz moreno e debochado do outro lado do vidro do guichê.

- É. Precisam. - a moça respondeu resolutiva depois de um momento.

- Você não sabe quem nós somos? - Vegeta disse ao apontar o polegar na direção dos outros três caras cabeludos que o acompanhavam. Bulma viu quatro caras de cabelo engraçado, jeans rasgado sob os casacos, garrafas de whisky embaixo dos braços e algumas dezenas de brincos e tatuagens.

- Não, eu não sei quem os senhores são. - Bulma replicou já irritada mesmo achando-os familiares. - Nem de que circo vieram... então vão tratando de pagar as fichas e sumir daqui.

Vegeta sentiu-se ultrajado com o último comentário da moça. Como assim ela não os conhecia?

- Libere essa catraca, sua menininha petulante... - recomeçou irritado, não acreditava na petulância daquele menina.

- Não, não libero. Seu rapazinho arrogante. - ela retorquiu irredutível encarando-o devolta. - Pague as fichas ou dê o fora daqui. Hoje é natal e eu estou trabalhando, não tenho a mínima paciência de aturar arruaceiros no meu guichê. - completou empinando o nariz.

- Se está trabalhando no natal, é por que não tem ninguém lhe esperando em casa, _loser_. Aproveite seu natal. - Dizendo isso, Vegeta pulou a catraca e passou para a plataforma no mesmo momento em que o metrô vinha se aproximando. Outros dois dos que estavam com ele fizeram a mesma coisa.

- Espere aí! - Bulma bufou furiosa ao vê-los passar.

- Aqui, 4 fichas. - disse uma voz amena e Bulma viu uma mão bronzeada atravessar o guichê. Ela levantou o olhar e viu um dos rapazes que estavam com o garoto arrogante, tinha o olhar bondoso. - Desculpe-me por eles. É que Vegeta sempre fica irritado em Chicago, e ele sempre fica irritado no natal.

- É melhor ele aprender que não é o dono do mundo. - Bulma disse sem desgrudar os olhos do rapaz de cabelos pretos que agora entrava no metrô e dava-lhe uma última piscadela. - Vá logo ou perde o trem.

- Obrigada. - Kakkarotto lançou-lhe um olhar antes de passar pela catraca. - E feliz natal!

Ainda irritada, Bulma viu o metrô sair. Pegou as 4 fichas e um cartão que foi entregue junto com elas.

Ela devia ter estado louca quando aceitou trabalhar no natal. Mas, afinal, ela não tinha ninguém lhe esperando em casa mesmo.

_Flashback off_

O aeroporto estava frio apesar do dia morno lá fora, obra da refrigeração central daquele lugar. Vegeta odiava aeroportos, mas tinha que aturá-los, faziam parte de sua rotina diária.

Já na sala de desembarque, ele pôde ver as fãs que se espremiam contra as paredes de vidro gritando por ele, traziam faixas e cartazes que ele apenas olhava de relance.

- Você está bem? - Kakkarotto perguntou quando viu o amigo, mesmo por trás dos óculos escuros _new wave_, ele sempre sabia como o amigo estava se sentindo.

- Apenas quero fazer logo isso, sair logo daqui. - Vegeta disse quando os seguranças já o conduziam por um corredor especial. - Antes, claro, preciso fazer uma coisa, - ele disse após ver uma cabine telefônica no corredor do aeroporto.

Desvencilhando-se dos seguranças que teriam de esperá-lo, Vegeta entrou na cabine telefônica e clicou um número há muito conhecido. Quando escutou atenderem do outro lado, já foi falando:

- Alguma notícia nova?

- Não senhor. - uma voz sóbria respondeu do outro lado da linha. - O senhor sabe que se tivermos alguma coisa nova, entraremos em contato.

Vegeta não esperou outra resposta. Bateu o telefone com força.

Kakkarotto o esperava do lado de fora da cabine.

Vegeta, não adianta cara. Quando e _se _tiverem alguma coisa, vão te avisar.

Cala a boca, Kakkarotto. - Vegeta disse brusco ao passar pelo amigo.

Na limusine que os levava para o hotel minutos depois, Vegeta observava a tão conhecida cidade lá fora. O show seria a noite. Isso significava que ele tinha um dia inteiro pra ficar no quarto do hotel.

E esperar.

Era noite no _Memorial Coliseum_ e fazia 24°C de acordo com os termômetros lá fora. Uma noite anormalmente fria para aquela época do ano. O frio sempre perseguia Vegeta.

Faltava poucos minutos para entrarem no palco. Vegeta podia ouvir o estardalhaço abafado da multidão lá fora. Era hora de entrar.

- Pronto pra entrar, parceiro? - Kakkarotto indagou animado dando um tapinha nas costas de Vegeta e acordando-o do torpor em que ele se encontrava. - É hora de começar. _The show must go_ _on._ - Kakkarotto disse firme, passando na frente com sua guitarra.

Vegeta deu alguns passos automaticamente. Quando chegou lá fora viu o ginásio lotado e a multidão que o ovacionava. Como naquela noite.

Igualzinho aquela noite há dez anos atrás.

_Flahback on:_

Duas horas de show e a plateia pedia mais.

Eles sempre pediam mais, sempre pediam b_is_ e Vegeta estava pronto para dar-lhes o que queriam. O rapaz sentia-se um deus no palco e ele sabia comandar as multidões, bastava um simples acenar e o mar de braços surgia em sua frente, ao seu comando. Era natal e as luzes vermelhas deixavam o cenário ainda mais mágico.

Vegeta nem sentiu o tempo de show acabar, quando correu para o camarim, ainda estava elétrico.

Quando chegou no pequeno local atrás do palco, recebeu imediatamente uma toalha que foi colocada em sua mão por alguém da equipe de apoio. Secou o suor que lhe escorria na face e aproximou-se de onde os colegas de banda já bebiam e recebiam as fãs que foram especialmente escolhidas para estarem no camarim. Vegeta sempre era o último a deixar os palcos e frequentemente acusava os colegas de terem tomado as garotas mais bonitas quando ele chegava ao camarim.

Mas isso não importava, quando queria, ele sempre as tomava deles.

O vocalista olhou em volta e procurou achar a fã sortuda que ficaria com ele aquela noite. Olhou desapercebidamente até chegar em Kakkarotto.

Foi aí que ele viu a garota linda com quem o amigo conversava.

Vegeta escolheu-a imediatamente quando viu os cabelos azuis presos em um rabo-de-cavalo meio dessarumado, embora isso não tivesse chamado atenção dele como chamaram os seios e as curvas da garota.

Não perdeu tempo para se aproximar.

- Ei, gata. Deixe esse perdedor e venha conhecer o melhor membro dessa banda. - Vegeta disse aproximando-se do dois sem reconhecer a garota. Foi só quando viu aqueles olhos azuis lhe olhando zangados que ele lembrou. - Hey, Kakkarotto, mas se não é a bilheteira? - disse irônico.

- Vegeta, essa é Bulma. - Kakkarotto tratou de apresentar a garota. - Vocês se viram hoje pela manhã...

- E estamos tendo o desprazer de nos vermos novamente... - Bulma completou olhando o músico que a olhava com ar esnobe.

- Foi você quem veio a meu show. - Vegeta retrucou sarcástico. - E o que faz aqui, garota? Pensei que nem soubesse quem nós somos... - desdenhou. - Ou sabia?

- Eu não sabia. - Bulma respondeu prontamente. - Não até eu ligar para Kakkarotto e ele me contar.

- Não vai me dizer que você pegou o número da banda...

- Kakkarotto me deu o número. No guichê metrô. - Ela explicou sem jeito.

Vegeta olhou irritado para Kakkarotto que ficou meio sem jeito.

- É verdade, eu a convidei para vir aqui. - Kakkarotto respondeu meio receoso.

- Hum... - Vegeta resmungou com um sorriso meio safado, embora não tivesse totalmente feliz pelo amigo ter se interessado pela garota. - Espero que se divirta muito, Kakkarotto. Sei que vai... - disse dando um olhar provocativo para Bulma, antes de se afastar dos dois.

Meio desgostoso, Vegeta foi até o bar e pegou uma garrafa de conhaque.

Kakkarotto voltou a conversar animadamente com a garota de cabelo azul e Vegeta pouco deu atenção as fãs, por que olhava quase continuamente para o casal, alguma coisa naquela garota o incomodara, e o interessara também. A festa pós-show continuaria ali mesmo, pois a comitiva só poderia voltar para o hotel quando o trânsito diminuísse, quando as pessoas que tinham ido assisti ao show do _Sayan Blood_ tivessem desafogado as avenidas de acesso ao Memorial Coliseu e já estivessem em casa.

Lá pelas tantas da madrugada, já meio alto, Vegeta resolveu voltar ao palco, onde a equipe de apoio agora desmontava a parafernalha da banda naquele momento.

Colocou sua garrafa de conhaque sobre um piano de cauda que estava no meio do palco e que ele usara em sua última música no show. Olhou para o ginásio vazio e semi-iluminado. Uma grande solidão quase lhe engoliu naquele momento.

Devagar, sentou-se ao piano e começou a dedilhar as teclas. Logo estava tocando uma triste canção natalina romântica.

_"... __Wherever you go..._

_Whatever you do..._

_...I will be right here waiting for you."_

Olhava as arquibancadas vazias enquanto tocava, totalmente imerso na melodia que ressoava no ambiente. Não percebeu quando mais alguém adentrou o palco e passou a prestar atenção nele. Só quando terminou de tocar, percebeu que o ginásio não estava tão vazio.

- Não sabia que tinham músicas tão lindas... - Bulma disse quando Vegeta a viu próximo ao piano quando parou de tocar.

- Não é minha... - eles respondeu calmamente, sem entender o que ela fazia ali, - apenas gosto dela.

- É uma bela canção... combina com o natal... combina com essa noite... - disse séria e deixou Vegeta desconcertado.

- O que faz aqui? - ele perguntou tentando esconder seu desconcerto. - Não estava com Kakkarotto?

- Estava. - ela respondeu brandamente. - Mas ele foi roubado por uma fã maluca. Por isso vim aqui, queria saber como é a visão do lado do palco... Não sabia que havia alguém tocando... - explicou-se.

- A vista não é tão má. - Vegeta desdenhou olhando os milhares de lugares vazios.

- Sua visão no trabalho é melhor que a minha, - Bulma continuou sentindo-se menos desconfortável. - Eu apenas tenho trilhos e trem para olhar, você tem uma multidão.

- Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso, - ele pegou-se pensando alto.

Ficaram em silêncio depois disso, um silêncio constrangedor.

- É, tenho que ir... - Bulma disse depois de um momento.

- E pra onde você vai? - Vegeta perguntou levantando-se e aproximando-se de Bulma que estava agora ao lado da bateria.

- Casa. - disse um tanto constrangida. - Não tenho ninguém esperando, como você mesmo disse mais cedo, mas preciso ir. - falou um pouco amarga.

- E você queria ter por quem voltar? - Vegetar indagou em um tom enigmático enquanto aproximava-se mais dela.

- Isso não é da sua conta. - Bulma respondeu meio irritada com a aproximação dele.

- Já vai se irritar? Você não gostou mesmo de mim. - Vegeta disse provocativo aproximando-se mais de Bulma que esgueirou-se um pouco para trás.

- Não, não gostei. - ela falou olhando-o. Engoliu em seco.

- E por que não gostou? - ele disse provocativo, agora ainda mais perto.

- Por que você é arrogante, prepotente e esnobe. - disse mais nervosa, seu nariz quase se tocando ao de Vegeta.

- Mais alguma coisa? - ele perguntou mais perto, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Toca músicas lindas. - Bulma disse antes dos dois beijarem-se convulsivamente.

_Flahsback off_

Ele odiava essas entrevistas, sempre odiou. Coletivas de imprensa era algo que Vegeta não gostava de enfrentar desde sempre e nos últimos meses elas passaram a ser insuportavelmente piores. Mas como tinham um disco novo e uma turnê mundial na estrada, ele precisava continuar, precisava participar daquilo.

A sala de entrevista era um pequeno espaço reservado no hotel japonês onde a banda estava hospedada. Sayan Blood era uma banda muita querida pelos japoneses e Vegeta prezava muito os fãs que tinham naquelas terras. Ele não tinha problema com os japoneses, o problema era que não era apenas a discreta imprensa japonesa que estaria ali, era a esmagadora e nada amigável imprensa mundial.

Kakkarotto vinha respondendo algumas perguntas com sua desenvoltura natural assim como Raditz e Turles. Vegeta estava calado, na esperança que não chegassem nele, mesmo sabendo que mais cedo ou mais tarde alguma pergunta seria dirigida a sua pessoa. E essa pergunta não demorou a ser feita.

- Sr. Vegeta, como está sendo enfrentar essa nova turnê após tão poucos meses da morte de sua esposa? - uma repórter americana de cabelos loiros indagou.

- Já disse milhões de vezes que Bulma não está morta, sua mulherzinha petulante. - o músico respondeu um tanto irritado.

- Mas Sr. Vegeta, praticamente ninguém sobreviveu na área do terremoto... e já fazem meses... - outro repórter insistiu.

- Escute aqui, - Vegeta continuou exaltado. - Não encontraram o corpo dela. Vasculharam toda aquela joça e não encontraram o corpo dela, seu inútil! Tem centenas de desaparecidos por aí. Ela é um deles!

- Sr. Vegeta, mas autoridades pedem para que não se tenham mais esperanças... - indagou a mesma repórter que perguntara inicialmente. - Acha saldável continuar a nutrir esses sentimentos? E seus filhos, isso só não aumenta o sofrimento deles?

- CALA-SE, SUA VAGABUNDA! - Vegeta gritou levantando-se bruscamente e deixando o lugar sem niguém ter coragem de interrompê-lo.

A entrevista coletiva estava terminada.

Foi apenas a devoção dos fãs japoneses que deu coragem para Vegeta fazer e terminar aquele show. Surpreendemente, o palco não lhe fazia mal. Muito pelo contrário, era o único lugar onde atualmente ele se sentia vivo. Respeitava seus fãs e sentia que a força deles é que lhe mantinha de pé. Ele tentava uma alegria forçada em todas as sessões de autógrafos, encontros e shows.

Parte de seu cotidiano era fingir.

Após o show japonês, enquanto a festa pós-show acontecia na suíte vizinha, Vegeta encontrava-se em uma poltrona no quarto escuro do hotel, apenas a luz da TV ligada iluminando o ambiente, os sons que vinham da festa ao lado eram abafados pelo _walkman _que tocava sua música favorita.

_ "Oceans apart day after day,_

_And I slowly go insane..._

_I hear your voice on the line,_

_But it doesn't stop the pain"_

Adormeceu antes da música terminar.

Dor.

Tudo que podia sentir era dor. Uma dor sufocante, uma dor pungente como se cada nervo estivesse pulsando.

Tudo era dor.

Os olhos cerrados, a voz não saía. Não conseguia liberar seu grito.

_Bip. Bip. Bip._

- Agitação. O que faremos? - alguém perguntou rapidamente.

- Pode sedar novamente. - uma voz firme respondeu.

Em segundos, a dor sumiu. E a consciência também.

Era dezembro e o World Tour havia chegado à Europa.

Estava gelado em Estocolmo quando chegaram, mas o coração de Vegeta estava aquecido. Após meses longe, uma parte de tudo que ele mais amava o esperava no _hall _de entrada do hotel.

-_ Papai! _- o garoto de sete anos falou alegremente quando o viu chegar. Ao lado dele, uma pequenina menina de dois anos e cabelos azuis sorriu ao ver o homem aproximando-se.

Um sorriso que iluminava e exorcisava qualquer demônio que estivesse possuindo o coração de Vegeta.

O vocalista sentiu-se abraçado na cintura pelo menino e sentiu a pequenina garota abraçar-lhe as penas. Havia quase um ano que Vegeta não via os filhos que estavam morando com os avós. Os senhores Briefs olharam bondosamente para o genro. Nunca haviam gostado muito de Vegeta, mas já haviam admitido há muito tempo que fora por causa do genro que Bulma havia se reaproximado dos pais.

E Vegeta, que ficara irritado com Kakkarotto quando o amigo disse-lhe que tinha convidado os Briefs para trazer as crianças ao hotel, agora ficara secretamente grato ao amigo, pois não teria coragem de enfrentar os filhos de outra maneira.

Isso por que, depois que Bulma desaparecera no terremoto, ele não tinha tido coragem de encarar os filhos.

Olhar Trunks e Bra era lembrar dela, e ele achou todo esse tempo que isso seria um coisa ruim, mas naquele momento, percebeu que não era.

Ver Bulma em seus filhos era a melhor coisa que podia ter lhe acontecido.

- Papai, mamãe vai voltar? - Trunks fez a temida pergunta no final daquela tarde enquanto ambos olhavam Bra puxar os enfeites da árvore de natal do hotel.

Vegeta ponderou por alguns instantes entre a resposta que queria dar e a resposta que devia dar. Temeu aquele momento por muito tempo, contudo, agora que o momento chegara, a resposta saiu naturalmente.

- Eu não sei, Trunks. Mas continuaremos esperando por ela.

O menino acenou a cabeça em entendimento. Eles continuariam esperando e era isso que importava.

Então, naquele momento, Bra deixou uma pequena bola de cristal da árvore cair no chão. A bola caiu transformando-se em mil pedacinhos dourados.

Aquela imagem remeteu Vegeta há uma cena de um ano atrás, a imagem do último dia de felicidade que tivera.

_Flashback on_

- Eu não sei pra que tanto trabalho... é só uma árvore... - Vegeta resmungou como fazia todo ano enquanto ajudava Bulma a arrumar a grande árvore de natal na sala de casa. Trunks abria as embalagens de enfeites enquanto Bra enrolava-se em um festão dourado.

- É a nossa árvore, Vegeta. - Bulma disse sem se abalar. - E sei que você gosta tanto dela quanto eu. Me dê aquela estrela por favor...

Vegeta pegou a grande estrela dourada da caixa e entregou para Bulma que estava em uma pequena escada colocando os enfeites vermelhos e dourados por toda a extensão da árvore. A mulher pegou a estrela e colocou no topo da árvore, finalizando o trabalho que passaram aquela tarde inteira fazendo.

- Ficou linda! - Bulma exclamou ao descer da escada e olhar seu trabalho concluído. - Trunks, feche as cortinas da sala,- ela pediu. - e Vegeta, acenda as luzes.

Trunks rapidamente puxou as grandes cortinas da sala deixando o ambiente escuro naquele fim de tarde. Vegeta ligou as luzes e imediatamente iluminando o ambiente com mil luzes multicoloridas. Trunks sorriu, Bra deu pulinhos de emoção e Bulma foi até Vegeta, abraçando-o enquanto olhava a árvore. Tudo parecia mágico.

Aquela noite, fizeram amor sobre o tapete da sala, iluminados apenas pelas luzes da árvore de natal.

- Você precisa realmente ir a São Francisco amanhã? - Vegeta perguntou enquanto sentia Bulma aninhar-se em seu peito. Ainda respiravam de forma entrecortada, o calor de seus corpos lhe protegiam do frio que fazia aquela noite.

- Tenho que ir, - Bulma disse enquanto olhava o reflexo das luzes multicoloridas no teto da sala. - Prometi que ajudaria a arrecadar fundos para as famílias vítimas do furacão. Não se preocupe, Vegeta. Ficarei bem. O que pode acontecer de pior depois de um furacão daqueles?

- Tenha cuidado. - Vegeta pediu de forma séria, alguma coisa lhe incomodava no fato de Bulma ir pra tão longe sem ele. - Você volta logo?

- Volto. - ela respondeu ao arquear-se contra o corpo dele e olhá-lo. - Volto logo, volto para o natal. Eu prometo.

E eles beijaram-se.

Na manhã seguinte, depois do furacão Ginevra, outra catástrofe assolou São Francisco. O maior terremoto desde 1906.

E Bulma não voltou para o natal.

_Bip. Bip. Bip._

A luz branca ofuscou-lhe os olhos com violência, mas dessa vez eles continuaram abertos.

A garganta doía-lhe e as juntas estavam rígidas quando tentou se mexer.

Tossiu desesperadamente e arrancou o tubo que estava enterrado em sua boca.

DOUTOR! - alguém gritou muito perto. - ESTÁ ACORDANDO!

Londres, 25 de dezembro de 1987.

Vegeta estava particularmente deprimido naquela tarde natal. Foi muito difícil encontrar forças para deixar o hotel e encarar o que lhe esperava aquele dia.

Vinha ignorando a tudo e a todos na última semana, apenas seus filhos, que agora dormiam desarrumadamente no sofá perto dele, eram permitidos a fazer-lhe companhia. Contudo, ele não podia ignorar o compromisso que tinha aquele dia e talvez concentrar-se naquele afazer era o melhor remédio para se manter de pé por mais um dia, embora aquele dia lhe fosse o pior de todos.

Vestindo um casaco jeans surrado por cima da camiseta branca com a qual dormira, ele saiu do quarto e pegou o elevador do hotel, a única pessoa com quem teve contato, foi a babá com quem deixaria as crianças, a mulher já lhe esperava e entrou em seu quarto assim que ele o deixou.

Na manhã fria de Londres, uma limusine já o esperava em frente ao hotel e a mesma deu partida assim que ele entrou. Olhava a cidade pela janela como era sempre seu costume, pequenos flocos de neve começaram a cair lá fora quando passavam sobre o rio Tâmisa, a ponte de Londres parecia-lhe interminável. O silêncio e a solidão eram as únicas coisas que lhe reconfortavam, mas ambos acabaram quando a limusine parou em frente a entrada principal do aeroporto Heathrow. Conforme o esperado, assim que saiu da limusine, Vegeta foi cercado por seguranças que o separaram da horda de fãs que o esperavam.

Contudo, quando chegou ao saguão do aeroporto, Vegeta desvencilhou-se dos seguranças e deixou que os fãs se aproximassem. Ele sorriu gentilmente para as moças que, emocionadas, chegaram até ele. Olhou os rostos em volta enquanto pegava pequenos blocos e escrevia autógrafos. Os rostos que lhe olhavam eram todos desconhecidos e pareciam lhe passar uma ternura com a qual ele se acostumara e estar ao lado dos fãs era uma das poucas coisas que ainda lhe faziam bem.

Contudo, o coração de Vegeta descompassou depois de entregar um bloco a uma moça após um autógrado. Ao levantar novamente o rosto e olhar em volta, nem todos os rostos eram desconhecidos.

No meio da multidão, olhando-o brandamente estava um rosto que ele não via há muito tempo, mas que estava presente em seus sonhos desde sempre.

Quando ela lhe sorriu, com as mãos geladas e coração acelerado ele sorriu de volta.

Parecia inacreditável, mas ela cumprira sua promessa.

Ali, parada no meio do saguão do aeroporto, com um grosso casaco de lã, cercada de seguranças e ainda pálida estava Bulma.

Sim, ela sabia que ele estava esperando. E sim, ela havia voltado para o natal.


End file.
